I Never Thought I'd See You Again
by Mistress Katt
Summary: The Starfox Team breaks up, and Falco doesn't know what to do. He has an interesting run-in with Katt Monroe, but will they both be able to get over their stubborn attitudes? Will Falco be able to accept his feelings for Katt? Or will he break both of their hearts?
1. Chapter 1: Broken Up

I'm always surprised that there aren't a whole lot of Falco and Katt fics out there. They are my favorite couple in Starfox, though I know Katt had a boyfriend in the comic, but in Starfox Command it said she was smitten with Falco so... I'm not sure what is canon and what isn't, but I think they make a great couple. Enjoy :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We disbanded. I can't believe it," muttered Falco.

He was sitting in a bar in Corneria, wondering what to do next. It wasn't often that Falco Lambardi was at a loss, and the feeling made him angry. Angry that he hadn't seen it coming.

Of course Fox and Krystal would fall in love. They were both very attractive people. And he had saved her from the Sharpclaws after all. Of course a relationship would spark from that.

And of course Fox would feel the need to protect Krystal. To the point that he sent her away. And after that... Fox was never the same again. He'd lost his will to lead. His heart too heavy with grief to see straight.

Falco watched his best friend corrupt over love. And that had only hardened his resolve to never be tied down by a relationship. This bird flies solo. It will always be that way.

"Guess I'll go back to living on my own, walking the streets of Corneria by myself," Falco sighed.

Normally, he'd be perfectly happy to go back to doing things his own way, but something felt wrong. He thought of the Starfox team as his family. Now they were gone.

Falco left the bar. He needed fresh air.

As he walked the streets, he saw the homeless. He saw the gangs. Nothing fazed him though. Not until he heard an all too familiar scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Katt," he whispered.

Falco took off, relying on where he had heard the sound come from to find her.

In a darker alley, he saw a guy wearing all black pinning a woman to the brick wall of a building. That figure, that face. It was undeniably Katt.

The man said some provocative and threatening things to Katt. She turned her head from him, pressing her cheek to the cold brick wall.

_I have to help her, _thought Falco. _She's...a friend. Yes, a friend, and nothing more. What the hell, is this really the time to be thinking about that?_

"Hey punk!" yelled Falco, approaching the dark clothed man. "Why don't you step away from the lady? It'd save me some trouble."

"Falco!" gasped Katt at the sound of his voice. She'd recognize it anywhere.

"What, is this your boyfriend?" the man sneered at her. He turned to Falco. "Look buddy, you're gonna have to wait your turn, cause you're girlfriend is one popular lady in these parts."

At those words, Katt looked down in shame.

Falco now noticed that Katt was wearing rather revealing clothing. Her jean shorts rode low on her hips and a short black silky top revealed a good amount of cleavage as well as her mid-section.

"Back off of her," Falco warned. "She deserves to be treated a hell of a lot better than being raped."

"Make me," the man growled. He stepped into the light. He was a dog of some kind. And a big one at that. He lurched forward and grabbed Falco's neck, pushing his skull into the brick wall of the building opposite of the one Katt had been pinned against.

Falco struggled for air. His head throbbed where it had collided with the wall. He began to see black at the edges of his vision.

Suddenly, the paws that had been choking him were gone, and he saw that the dog was lying on the ground, clutching his crotch.

Katt stood over him. She stomped on his crotch with her heeled leather boots. She proceeded to do it again and again until he screamed in agony.

She stopped and watched as the man got up and slowly walked away grunting in pain.

"I can hold my own, you know," she said, turning to Falco.

"You haven't changed a bit," he commented holding his throbbing head. "And I was trying to help you."

"All you did was get yourself hurt," she said.

_That's how it's always been when you try to save me, _she thought.

"You could at least be grateful that I didn't just stand here and let him have his way with you," Falco argued.

"I had it under control. This isn't the first time this has happened," she fired back.

"From the way you're dressed, I believe you," he replied, letting his eyes sweep over her. "What the hell are you doing, Katt?"

"The Hot Rodders split up okay? It's really none of your business. Why don't you just leave me here and go back to your team Starfox? That;s what you did before!" she yelled.

Falco felt a stab in his chest. "If I'd known you cared so much, I wouldn't have gone," he said lowly.

Katt was silent for a moment.

"It's okay," she said fragilely. "I don't think I knew either."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, what did you think. Did it suck? Or was it good? Please review and tell me :)


	2. Chapter 2: You're Coming With Me

Okay, so I hope to make this chapter longer... hopefully. I'm wanting to update as much as I can before school starts, but I want to make sure I put out good chapters as well. Updates will really slow down in about a week.

Also, just for better understanding of the story. This takes place after the beginning of Starfox Command. After Fox sends Krystal away as mentioned before. I hated Starfox Command and saw it as a sad attempt to please everyone with multiple endings. Bad idea. It sucked. The plot sucked. And pretty much all of the endings sucked except for like 2.

Thank you to my reviewers from last chapter:

Fox Mccloud 345

FromAnotherWorld

Disclaimer: (I forgot this last chapter.) I do not own Starfox or it's characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Falco stared at Katt in shock after she had told him that she cared when he left, though he hid his feelings well. He knew she was serious, because her weaker side was showing right now, and that just never happens with Katt. Especially not in front of him.

In their friendship, they both always showed off their battle skill or had their calm and egotistical arguments to try and show the other that they were better, less dependent on the other.

Falco hadn't ever seen Katt like this. She looked... defeated. Or at least mentally wounded and battered.

"Come on," he said, gesturing for her to follow him.

"Where are we going?" she asked, not taking a step. Her normal attitude was back.

"To my apartment," Falco replied coolly. He began walking away.

Katt didn't have any choice but to follow, even if she wanted to resist.

"Why should I go with you?" she asked defiantly as she caught up to him.

"We're getting you out of the whoring business," said Falco. "What made you turn to that kind of low job anyways?"

"I needed money," Katt said firmly. "It was the only way."

"You must have been pretty desperate," Falco accused.

"If you must know, I _was_ desperate. I was living on the street, Falco," she shot back.

"Why didn't you quit after you made enough money to get a place?" Falco asked.

"My pimp won't let me quit," Katt said lowly. "He made that very clear."

Falco now noticed that there were bruises and even cuts all over Katt's body. Rage burned inside him. How could anyone treat someone like that? Especially Katt?

"I'll deal with him personally," Falco told her. "Later though. First we're gonna get you back to normal. I've got money from the Aparoid mission. Pepper paid us well. You can stay with me for as long as it takes to get you a real job, and some money saved up in the bank, okay?"

"All right," Katt sighed. She was too tired to argue, and it was dark out now. She didn't want to walk back to her apartment dressed like this either. She'd gotten enough action already tonight. And even though she hated to admit it... she really did desperately need help, and Falco was offering it to her. She'd be a fool not to accept.

Falco breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't expected her to give in so easily. She must have been in worse shape than he thought if she was willing to give in without much of an argument.

"Hey Falco? What are you doing here in Corneria anyway?" Katt asked. "Why aren't you with Team Starfox?"

"Let's just say the Hot Rodders aren't the only team that broke up," he said bitterly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two walked as silently as possible, trying to avoid attention. With the way Katt was dressed, that wasn't exactly an easy thing to accomplish.

Guys and a couple of gangs eyed her as they walked by. Some even called out to her or made wolf whistles. They did their best to ignore them. A task that was easier for Katt than for Falco.

It was by pure luck that no one messed with them.

By the time they reached his apartment, Falco was totally pissed.

"Just how many guys have you slept with on this job?" he asked as he unlocked the door.

"More than I can count," Katt said miserably. "And they don't always pay up afterwards. Or like earlier they try to get away with rape. But like I said, I can handle them. I don't let my fighting days go to waste, and I work out a lot."

Falco felt some kind of anger deep within himself. It was faint, hardly anything at all, and he didn't understand it. Why was he bothered by what Katt had said? Was he jealous?

_Hell no, _Falco said to himself. _I don't get jealous over a girl. Especially not Katt Monroe. _

Falco opened the door, and led Katt inside. She looked around and laughed to herself silently.

_Totally Falco. Unorganized and messy, but comfortable. And this place smells just like him. Wait. What?!_

She had not just thought that. No. She was just tired. That's all. Her fatigue must have been messing with her head.

A beat up leather sofa was in the main room, with a dinky little television in front of it.

There were food wrappers strewn around the floor, which was stained in several places, and dirty clothes lying about here and there.

Empty beer cans took up most of the kitchen counter, and Katt guessed the fridge as well.

"You don't have much furniture," she said quietly.

"I didn't live here for long before I joined Starfox, and I only moved back in about a week ago," Falco said, walking to the refrigerator. "Want a beer?"

"I think I could use one," Katt replied tiredly.

Falco gave Katt her beer and opened his own. The click of the can being opened seemed loud in the nearly empty apartment. It even echoed a bit.

Katt followed suit, but remained silent as she sipped her beer.

"We'll swing by your place tomorrow and get your stuff," Falco said.

"Who said I was moving in?" Katt retorted in annoyance.

"You're gonna be here a while. And do you really want to be paying rent for a place you're not living in?" Falco reasoned a bit sharply.

"Fine. You got a car? Cause I sure as hell don't," Katt said.

"I've got a motorcycle," said Falco.

Katt blinked. "And just how are we going to move my stuff here on a motorcycle?" she asked sarcastically.

"I've got a trailer for it," Falco said as though it was an obvious fact and Katt was stupid for asking such a question. "Besides, I doubt you have much stuff."

Katt crossed her arms over her chest, but remained silent. She didn't like how Falco kept winning all these little arguments. She'd have to get him back at some point. But now wasn't the time.

"You can take the bedroom tonight. I'll sleep on the couch," Falco offered.

"Why are you being nice all of a sudden?" Katt questioned.

"I have manners, you know. I'm not going to make a lady sleep on the couch while I sleep in a comfortable bed," he replied.

Katt blushed. No one had called her a lady in quite some time. At least, not in a respectful way. Falco might be a stubborn ass, but he had his moments.

"Thank you," she said. "And not just for the bed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, this chapter was a bit longer. Hope it was better than the last one. I think it was. I really like this story so far. Please tell me what you think in a review. I like reviews. They make me want to keep writing and write better.


	3. Chapter 3: Motorcycle

Okay, doing a bit of foreshadowing this chapter. I'll be setting up for some action in the next chapter, or possibly the one after that.

Thank you to last chapter's reviewers:

FromAnotherWorld

RockFan18

RandomGuyz12

Disclaimer: I don't own Starfox or it's characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Falco woke up before Katt. He only did so because he rolled off of the couch in his sleep. His head hurt like hell from yesterday's fight, and he cursed under his breath as he rubbed the sore spot.

Falco got up and quietly peeked into the bedroom to make sure Katt was still there. He wouldn't put it past her to try and sneak out while he was sleeping.

He relaxed when he saw that she was still asleep in his bed. His eyes were glued to her chest as it rose and fell with her breathing. But something was off. She seemed to be breathing a bit too fast.

Katt let out a soft whimper in her sleep.

"Let me go. Please let me go." she begged. Her breathing was becoming more rapid and desperate.

Falco froze and sucked in a breath at the sound of her fearful pleas. He knew she was having a terrible nightmare.

"I don't want this. Someone help me! Please, someone help me!"

Katt was crying now, tears streaming down her face even though she was asleep, and her head turned to the side as though she had taken a hit to the face.

Falco ran to her side.

"Wake up Katt! You're dreaming!" he called to her as he shook her out of her sleep.

Her eyes fluttered open and she shivered as she blinked a few times. She looked up at Falco, her eyes becoming wide with fear in the aftershock of her dream.

"It was just a nightmare," Falco said soothingly, wiping a tear from her face with his finger.

"I'm okay now," Katt said, physically calming down as she realized she wasn't in the dream anymore. "Please leave me alone," she said turning away from him, not wanting him to see her in a weak moment.

Falco got up and left her to herself.

_Katt was really scared. I don't think that was any ordinary nightmare, _thought Falco as he headed to the bathroom to shower.

_She must have been reliving something from her past._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, are you ready?" Falco asked, turning to Katt who was seated behind him on his motorcycle.

"I guess so," she said, putting on the helmet he had handed to her moments before.

Katt now sported an oversized T-shirt of Falco's and one of his jackets. She still wore the short jean shorts, but at least now her hips were hidden by the baggy shirt.

"Hold on tight," Falco said.

"Do I really have to hold onto you?" Katt complained.

"Unless you want to fly off and crack your head on the road, then yes," Falco replied nonchalantly, starting up the motor.

Katt disdainfully put her arms around Falco's midsection, and then they were off, pulling the small trailer behind them.

Katt loved the feeling she was experiencing. The wind whipped at her fur and her tail streamed out behind her. She felt safe with her arms around Falco, and she could feel his firm chest and abs under her fingers.

Falco was a dangerous driver. Not even bothering to stop at red lights, but gunning them instead. Whenever he did this, Katt would scream and then giggle uncontrollably when she realized they weren't dead.

After guiding Falco to the building where her apartment was, they parked the motorcycle and got off, Katt leading him inside.

They were on the outskirts of town. Not the best environment.

The building itself was a dump. On the outside there was ivy growing up the side of every wall, and the small amount of grass around the building looked like it hadn't been mown in years.

Once they were inside, they walked up to the front desk where a short old lady mouse was sitting. She had wrinkly skin and unblinking eyes that studied them as they approached.

"I'm moving out, Mary Anne," Katt addressed the elderly woman.

"Oh really?" asked Mary Anne, narrowing her eyes at Falco. "Are you moving in with this young man?"

"Erm, yes," said Katt, squirming at the mouse's question.

"You engaged?" she asked next.

"Um... no," Katt answered awkwardly.

Mary Anne's gaze narrowed even further.

"I see," she said. "You still owe this month's rent."

Katt's eyes widened as she fumbled for words. "Uh. Could I pay it later?" she asked.

"I'll handle it," Falco said, pulling his wallet out. "How much is it?"

"One hundred dollars," said Mary Anne.

Falco handed her the money and she counted it twice to make sure he wasn't trying to cheat her.

"Very well," she said, satisfied. "Best of luck to you two," she said sounding like she didn't really mean it.

Falco and Katt walked away and headed for the stairs that would take them to the next floor.

"I'll pay you back," Katt told Falco.

"No need," he said automatically.

"Thanks," she sighed.

They reached the top of the stairs and walked to the end of the hall.

"Shit," said Katt, standing in front of the door to her apartment. "I left my key in your bedroom."

Falco smirked and walked up to the apartment door and kicked it in, breaking the lock in the process.

"Falco!" Katt gasped.

"It's a gift for that charming landlord of yours," Falco said calmly, walking into the apartment.

Katt ran a hand through her fur and followed him in. She flipped the light switch and Falco was appalled at what he saw.

"And you called my place empty?" he scoffed.

They were staring at a one room apartment with a small bathroom attached. A blanket on the floor served as a bed, and there was a small dresser half the size of a normal one that Falco assumed held the clothes Katt owned. There was a small box full of makeup and birth control pills sitting on top of the dresser. That was everything she owned.

"I said I was desperate, didn't I?" Katt said forcefully.

Falco didn't respond. He picked up the dresser, lifting it easily.

"You grab the other stuff, and let's go," he said.

Katt rolled up the blanket and grabbed the makeup box and followed Falco to the motorcycle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A tiger was leaning on a building and smoking a cigarette. He blew a puff of smoke. A thoughtful look was on his facel, as though he was plotting revenge or studying something in the distance.

The muscular tiger watched as a pink feline and an Avian strapped some things onto a trailer.

"This won't do," he muttered to himself. "She's one of my best bitches."

He turned to walk to his car. He would just have to follow them then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I thought that turned out pretty good. Please review! Feel free to make suggestions and ask questions as well!


	4. Chapter 4: Job Searching

I know I hinted at some action coming up, but I might be putting it off for a few chapters. There are some things that have to get covered first, so it'll be a bit before the violence sets in.

Thank you to last chapter's reviewers:

FromAnotherWorld

RockFan18

RandomGuyz12

Disclaimer: I don't own Starfox or its characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

On their way back to Falco's apartment, they decided to stop by the grocery store to pick up some food and other things that Katt would need. Falco had noticed that morning that he had next to no food in his refrigerator.

They went to a department store on the better side of the city, because they were both tired of the looks they were getting and the harassment.

Katt had gotten a pair of black sweat pants out of the dresser when they were putting her stuff on the trailer. She was relieved to finally be dressed decently.

They entered the store together and grabbed a cart. The two bought lots of food, including strawberry Pop Tarts for Katt. She refused to eat anything else for breakfast. She liked to start the day with a sugar rush, no matter how unhealthy it was. The two also purchased some bathroom items for Katt to use now that they would be sharing the bathroom.

It actually felt strange to Katt that no one was staring at her. She was so used to the lust filled gazes of predators, or rather, her customers. It didn't feel like someone was constantly following her. No imaginary person was breathing down her neck.

For the first time she felt normal. Like a person. Her stomach wasn't noxious with anxiety or fear, and she could even feel in her body that she was more relaxed when she walked.

And it was all because of Falco. Someone who had walked out of her life long ago. She'd never admit it to anyone, but she'd always secretly liked Falco. She knew he didn't want to be tied down by a relationship. She knew the chances of them ever being together were impossible. But she'd always had some kind of attraction to him.

She was perfectly okay with the fact that he didn't feel the same way. Falco was just one of those friends. The kind where you feel that maybe something a little more could spark from your friendship, but you don't really want it to. You enjoy the relationship you have. And neither of you wants it to change.

Katt found the arguments she had with Falco exciting. They were fun. She knew he felt the same way. Constantly trying to prove that they were superior to the other. It was like a competition. One that would always end in a tie. And it was enjoyable for both of them, because neither of them really wanted to win. They wanted the race to continue forever.

They were almost done, but Katt needed to purchase some private items, so Falco gave her some cash and he headed for the checkout with the cart of groceries.

On Katt's way to grab the items, she stopped at the jewelry counter because something had caught her eye. It was a beautiful necklace. It's silver chain sparkled under the light and a dark pinkish red jewel in the shape of a small heart hung on the end. The heart had a gold rose at its top, the stem wrapping around it until it reached the bottom.

It was gorgeous, and Katt couldn't help but admire it.

She sighed, knowing it was meant to be worn by someone who was beautiful inside and out. Katt did not believe that she was either of the two. Katt believed that on the outside, she was not beautiful. Sexy, but certainly not beautiful. On the inside, she felt as though she were a hideous creature. A monster. She had a bad attitude and generally didn't show respect to people who deserved it.

Katt turned away and continued on to what she was supposed to be doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what are you good at?" Falco asked.

The two had returned to his apartment and were searching through the newspaper for any job opportunities. The first step to getting Katt a stabilized life would be finding a job so that she could make some money.

"I'm good at fighting, and flirting," Katt replied cooly.

"The only job that would fit that description is bar tender, but we're trying to get you a safe and reliable job," Falco muttered.

Katt snatched the news paper out of his hands.

"And what are _you _good at?" she asked him.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not the one in need of a job," Falco said dryly.

"Oh really?" asked Katt with a smirk. "I thought team Starfox broke up? To me, it sounds like you lost your job."

It dawned on Falco that she was right. He was unemployed, and the money from the Aparoid mission wouldn't last forever. He really did need a job.

In his silence, Katt had turned her attention back to the job search. She was skimming through the ads, looking for something that would suit either of them.

"Hey!" she said, her finger stopping on a job offer. "We could be flight instructors for the Cornerian flight training program!"

"You really want to teach teenagers how to fly?" Falco asked sarcastically.

"Why not? We're both experienced pilots. Especially you. And we both enjoy flying and fighting, so it sounds perfect when you really think about it."

Falco considered what Katt had just said. What she said was true. They were both skilled pilots. Maybe she was talking sense after all.

"You know what, Katt? I think we should do it," Falco concluded.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and apply already!" Katt said, grabbing Falco and hauling him towards the door.

"Maybe you should wear something other than my T-shirt and a pair of sweat pants?" he suggested jokingly.

Katt stopped and looked down at her outfit.

"Right," she said. She went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a dark blue off the shoulder top.

"I'll be back in a sec," she said, heading to the bedroom to change. Don't you dare try to sneak a peek at me while I'm changing."

Katt shut the bedroom door behind her.

Falco was half tempted to try and sneak a peek like Katt had said. He wouldn't deny that she was one hot woman, even if she had an attitude problem, and there was a hole in the wall that divided the bedroom and the bathroom...

Almost as soon as the thought had entered his mind, Katt came out of the bedroom fully dressed in her outfit.

"Now let's go!" she said, pulling him out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, you sound like you're experienced flyers," said the tan colored Rabbit who was interviewing them. She fiddled with the glasses on her face. "But have you ever _taught _anyone how to fly?

"I've tried to teach a former team mate of mine how to fly better," Falco said. "He had some former experience though."

"You said you _tried _to teach him?" asked the rabbit skeptically.

"Well, Slippy wasn't exactly the kind who learns well. He was more of a 'teach yourself' kind of guy," Falco explained. "I suppose I got a few tips into his head though."

"I see," the rabbit commented, writing something on a paper as she pushed her glasses up. "And what about you, miss?" she asked, turning to Katt.

"I have a few years of teaching experience," Katt answered. "I was an assistant teacher with my flight instructor for a little while after I graduated."

The tan rabbit nodded at her, seeming to find the information satisfying enough. She scribbled some more notes on the paper.

"I'm going to go ahead and hire both of you," she informed them. "Although I'm a bit concerned about having a couple working so closely together..."

"We're not a couple," both Katt and Falco said quickly.

"Oh... well, then I don't have many concerns. With Falco's flying skill and Katt's teaching experience, you should make a good pair. At least you're both young. I hope you can handle the teenagers."

"No problem," said Katt smiling. "Falco still acts like one."

"And you don't?" he scoffed.

"I am completely mature."

"For a five year old."

"Um... you can both start tomorrow if that's okay," interrupted the rabbit.

"Great!" said Katt. "Thank you so much misses...?"

"_Miss _Brown. But you may call me Tallia," she said, shaking both of their hands. "Be here at nine o'clock in the morning tomorrow."

"No problem," said Falco as he and Katt exited the office.

Tallia leaned back in her chair and giggled to herself, her formal air dissolving into that of someone peppy and energetic.

"They're so cute! They don't even realize just how in love they really are!" she chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry if this chapter wasn't very exciting. It was all necessary though. I edited and edited, but I still find this chapter lacking.

Next chapter, we'll see just how Falco and Katt do at teaching teenagers. Hehehe.


	5. Chapter 5: Flying Class

I'm really excited for this chapter. There'll be some humor in it. And then at the end, I think we'll start the action, or at least start leading up to it so we can get back into the drama theme and stuff.

Thank you to last chapter's reviewer:

RandomGuyz12

Disclaimer: I don't own Starfox, blah blah blah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, kids," we're going to take you each for a test drive to see what you already are capable of," Falco explained.

Katt noticed that most of the teenagers weren't listening. She looked them over. There were four in all, most looking totally weird in Katt's opinion.

_What the hell are teens into these days? _she thought.

Liza, a skunk, wore camouflage pants and a black T-shirt. Several chains hung around her neck and wrists, and her bangs covered her left eye. She rolled her eyes every now and then, and she would let out a bored yawn.

_She looks like an emo soldier, _thought Katt.

The girl sitting next to Liza was a cat. Her name was Krissy. She had purple fur and she wore enough makeup to be seen ten miles away. Krissy had come to class in a short red dress, causing the two boys in the glass to lose interest in what Falco was saying fairly quickly. She didn't look like much of a fighter.

A nerdy looking penguin named Chad sat on her other side, thick glasses covering most of his face. He tried to pay attention to Falco, but even he couldn't resist giving some attention to Krissy's dress.

The other boy, however, didn't even try to pay attention to Falco. He would just stare at Krissy and smile at her, making funny faces to try and get her to laugh. His name was Alex, and he was a grey and black wolf.

Katt could already tell he'd be a handful.

Falco had finished giving instructions, and they were all heading to where the ships were kept.

"Wanna start with the girls?" Katt asked Falco.

"Sure," he replied.

Katt took Krissy, and Falco took Liza.

Katt and Krissy got into a ship that seated two people. The purple cat was totally clueless as to how to even start the vehicle, but she followed Katt's instructions and eventually they took off.

Krissy had no confidence in her flying skills whatsoever. She would step on the gas, and then slam on the breaks because it freaked her out when the ship moved.

Katt tried her best to encourage her and get her to actually move forward for more than five seconds, but it was no use.

"I'm sorry!" said Krissy for the twenty-third time, as she slammed on the breaks again.

Katt slammed her head into the window of the ship.

"Just park it," she muttered.

Of course this wasn't easy to accomplish either, but they finally docked after what seemed like hours to both of them.

Meanwhile, Falco was instructing Liza, who didn't need much instructing. She flew like a pro.

"You've had previous training," Falco stated.

"Yup. Since I was eight," Liza replied, performing a flawless barrel role.

"You can land. There's no need to evaluate you any further," Falco said.

Liza did as told and they moved on to evaluating the guys.

Katt took Alex, and Falco took Chad.

"Hey, babe," said Alex as he jumped into the ship.

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you kid," Katt said without much interest.

"I'm gonna make you scream," he said seductively.

"What the hell?" Katt asked in irritation.

Alex started the ship and they shot out of the docking bay at top speed. Alex performed several risky tricks and never slowed down.

Katt sat silently through the whole thing. Never flinching at the dangerous stunts this kid was pulling.

Eventually, Alex docked the ship.

"You didn't scream," he commented.

"I've fought in wars, kid. I've done way more dangerous stuff than that," Katt said with a smirk. "But you need to stop showing off and take this training seriously. You have potential, Alex."

Falco couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Chad sat next to him, flying the ship decently, but what Falco was more concerned about was the fact that this kid was making noises as he flew.

"Bang! Bang bang! Pssshhhhhhhhh!"

Chad was pretending to fire the lasers and destroy enemies.

_He's a lot like Slippy, _thought Falco.

"Chad, could you focus on the driving instead of nonexistent enemies?" Falco asked.

The teen couldn't hear him over the noises he was making.

"Ka- BOOM!" shouted Chad.

"Dammit, kid! Stop acting like you're six and fly the fricken ship like an adult!" Falco boomed.

Chad shrunk in his seat.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Chad's flying skills were mediocre.

They landed the ship and Falco dismissed the class.

"Falco?" asked Katt.

"What?"

"Why'd you let me talk you into this?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was right behind them.

Soon. Soon he would have her back.

They came to a stop in front of an apartment building.

_So, this is where he lives._

He watched as they dismounted the motorcycle and walked into the building. The predator did the same, following them to the elevator and watching for what floor they were going to. He got into the second elevator and pressed the same button.

The elevator went up a few floors, then opened, and he just caught the very end of Katt closing the apartment door.

_Heh. Tonight, you'll be coming back home, bitch._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Falco awoke with a start. He heard a sound coming from the door. It sounded like someone was picking the lock.

He rolled lightly onto the floor from the couch, then crawled behind it. Hopefully he would be able to jump the guy from there.

With a soft click, the door unlocked, and it slowly opened, only creaking slightly. Heavy footsteps followed. This wasn't some petty thief.

He was making his way towards the bedroom.

_Katt, _thought Falco. _I can't let him in there._

The man slowly passed the couch, not noticing Falco.

Falco readied himself, then sprung onto the trespasser's back, landing a few good punches.

The man grunted in annoyance, but wasn't really effected by Falco's hits.

He shook Falco off, then whipped out a gun.

"You better not move," he whispered. "I'm not here for you. I'm here for her."

"Who the hell are you?" Falco asked angrily.

"I'm Tony Getz. Katt's owner," said the tiger with a smirk.

Falco seethed with rage.

"No one _owns _Katt!" he said, springing up again to fight.

The sound of a gun being fired followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, I totally just left you hanging.

Also, this Tony the Tiger is not to be confused with the Frosted Flakes one. Tony is just a good name for a pimping tiger.


	6. Chapter 6: Kidnapped

Okay, I don't know how long it will take me to type this. Don't want to leave you guys hanging so long that you pee yourselves :D

Thank you to last chapter's reviewers:

Fox Mccloud 345

Randomguyz12

Disclaimer: I don't own Starfox... Nope. Not me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katt flew out of bed and fell onto the floor in her state of surprise.

Was that a gunshot she'd just heard?

She frantically scrambled to the bedroom door in the dark, flinging it open only to come face to face with the very person who tormented her dreams every night. It was her pimp, Tony. The person who had promised her money, but caused her so much pain in the process.

"Hello, Katt," purred Tony, a twisted smile on his face. He looked practically sadistic.

Katt stared at him, her mind trying to process how he had found her. How he knew that she was here.

"You can't just leave, you know." he said, still smiling. "You're a big part of my business."

Katt backed away, trembling in fear. She hadn't thought that she'd be confronted by him so soon. She'd known she would have to eventually, but she'd thought that Falco would be with her then.

Falco. She looked away from Tony and saw him lying on the floor, completely still. His body was motionless, blood staining the carpet.

She sobbed at the sight. Her heart stopping for a few seconds, then began beating rapidly as she took in the situation. She began to gasp for air as she panicked.

"Don't worry, Katt," said Tony in mock comfort. "He's not dead... yet."

Katt calmed down a bit, seeing that Falco was indeed breathing, though unconscious. She turned her attention back to the tiger that stood before her.

"I don't need him dead, Katt. But if I have to, then it won't bother me to kill him."

Katt understood what he meant. Tony was telling her that if she wanted Falco to live, then she would have to come with him. Now.

Tony looked at his watch. He was sure that someone in the building had surely heard the gun being fired and had called the police. He knew that he didn't have time to waste.

"Hurry up, or I'll just shoot him," he threatened, his eyes narrowing in malice.

"I hate you," Katt whimpered, glaring daggers at the tiger. She took a few steps forward, giving into Tony's demand. She couldn't let Falco die. She wouldn't.

"I know," said Tony with a smirk. His plan was working. Just a few more minutes, and they'd both be in his car.

Katt gave one last desperate glance to Falco's bleeding body before following Tony. She hoped that help would get to him soon before he lost too much blood.

_Otherwise I'll have done this for nothing, _she thought.

_No, _said a voice in the back of her mind. _You did it for love._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Katt!_

Falco jolted awake and groaned as intense pain flared in his ribs.

"What the hell happened?" he murmured, eyes clenched shut in pain.

"You got shot."

Falco's eyes widened at the voice. "Fox?" he asked. He turned his head painfully to see none other than his best friend sitting in a chair by the window, a serious expression on his face. He was staring out the window as though he were deep in thought.

"You took a blow to your left rib cage. You're lucky that no vital organs got hit." Fox said as he got up and walked to Falco's hospital bed.

"How many broken ribs?" Falco asked.

"Two," Fox responded.

"And Katt? Where is she?"

"Katt?" asked Fox in confusion. "Katt wasn't there, Falco. Did you take a hit to the head as well?"

"No," said Falco. "Katt's been with me for a few days. Three or four. She wasn't there?"

"No," answered Fox, looking worried. "She wasn't in the apartment at all."

"That fucking bastard. He fucking took her. Or killed her. Fuck!" yelled Falco as he pushed himself up, immediately putting his hand over his midsection as a fresh wave of pain hit him. It felt like he was on fire. Whether from his anger or his pain, he wasn't sure.

"You're not going anywhere until you're healed," said Fox, blocking the door. "Think for once, Falco. You have no idea where she is. And you're chances of figuring it out on your own are slim. At least rest and heal while we let the police investigate."

Falco had to hold back his instinct to lash out at Fox. If it got in his way, it was an enemy. But Fox was right. He knew that.

"Now's not the time to make a mistake. If you're going to get her back, you've got to be able to think clearly and fight well," said Fox.

"Katt," whispered Falco with so much emotion that it even surprised himself. He didn't know how much he cared for her until now.

"Dammit!" he yelled, punching his bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katt grunted as she was slapped again. Her body now adorned several red patches that were sure to bruise soon. Some cuts were visible as well.

"You stupid bitch! You thought you could screw me over like that!?" yelled Tony as he hit her again.

He had taken them back to his own apartment. It was a very nice place, aside from the evil aura that emanated from its every corner.

Tony pushed Katt onto the couch. He pulled a knife from his pocket and held it to her neck, a silent threat that she'd best do whatever he said, and to never try to get out of his hold again.

"You thought you were safe," he whispered in her ear. "But I don't get fooled so easily. And now, you're going to be punished."

Katt was breathing heavily. She couldn't look Tony in the eye. Her head twisted away from him, the knife touching her skin. She almost wished that he would just slit her throat now, rather than the torture than she was sure was about to come. Death would be such an easy way out of this mess.

"You want to die now, don't you? You want to feel that sense of safety again. Anything to escape me, right?" hissed Tony.

Katt didn't answer him, which earned her another slap. She winced at the pain.

Tony seemed to calm down a bit after that. Lust filling his gaze.

"This is going to be a fun night for me, Katt. I hope you've been honing your skills with that Avian friend of yours," he purred seductively.

Katt whimpered at the promise of what was to come, and at the mention of Falco.

"I own you, Katt. Don't you ever forget it," he breathed as he tossed the knife aside and kissed her roughly, his hand tearing at her clothes.

_Let it be over soon, _prayed Katt as she submitted to her fate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A bit short, yes. But I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long.

If you feel that Katt is becoming too submissive, don't worry, because she's bringing her fighting spirit back next chapter!

Please review! I love getting reviews!


	7. Chapter 7: Katt Fights Back

Okay, this chapter is where Katt fights back! Even I felt Katt was a bit ooc last chapter, but everyone has at least one fear that really gets to them, and for Katt, Tony scares the hell out of her.

Thank you to last chapter's reviewers:

Rockfan18

Randomguyz12

Disclaimer: I don't own Starfox or its characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony was finally asleep. Finally. She'd been waiting for his grip to go limp.

Katt wriggled out of his arms and away from him. Eventually they had ended up in his bedroom, after being in several other places. They'd probably toured the entire apartment last night with all of the pushing and slapping and pulling.

Carefully, Katt got out of the bed. If she could just leave the apartment without waking him... then maybe she could get away... and get back to Falco.

She held back a sob at the thought of him lying in his own blood, and emitted a soft choking noise instead. He might be dead right now...

No. Falco doesn't die. Falco is the strongest, most determined man she'd ever known. He couldn't die. He just couldn't.

_Don't think about it Katt. You can't afford to break down right now. He's probably okay. He's definitely okay._

Katt forced herself to breathe normally. She saw that her noise hadn't woken Tony, and he was now snoring, which might wake him up. She had to hurry.

Katt padded into the living room where her clothes were lying on the floor in a messy heap. She stepped over the carpet soundlessly, thankful for her padded cat feet.

Quietly, Katt put her clothes back on, slipping the grey sweatpants onto her legs slowly, followed by the purple tank top. She didn't waste time with her underwear. Her goal was to get out of there as fast as possible. The bare essentials would do.

Katt slowly tip-toed towards the apartment door. Just a few more steps...

"Going Somewhere?"

_Shit_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Some woman named Tallia has been calling your apartment, Falco," informed Fox as he entered the hospital room.

"Crud. She's my boss, and she probably has no idea what happened. Katt and I have been working at the flight training school. Could you drive down there and talk to her for me?" Falco asked.

"Sure," said Fox. "I'll go right now," he said as he turned towards the door.

"Thanks."

Fox halted and turned back to Falco.

"I think Katt melted some of that cold heart of yours a bit Falco. You just thanked me."

"Shut up," muttered Falco.

Fox got on the elevator and went down to the first floor. He walked out to the parking lot and got into his car.

As he drove down the busy streets of Corneria, Fox thought of how fierce Falco had looked when he'd told him Katt was gone. He'd looked about ready to kill someone. About ready to kick the ass of any person or thing that got in his way.

"I never expected Falco to fall in love," Fox said to himself.

_I guess I never expected myself to fall in love either. No. Don't think about Krystal. You protected her. You saved her. She might hate you, but you did the right thing. But was it worth the price?_

Fox pushed his own problems to the back of his mind as he pulled into the school's parking lot. He parked and got out of his car, walking through the automatic glass doors of the building.

He walked up to the front desk.

"I'm looking for Tallia," he said to the Poodle secretary.

She blew a puff of smoke from her cigarette into Fox's face.

"She's with the class right now. New teachers didn't show up today," she said in her raspy voice.

Fox coughed and walked away from the woman and went in the direction he knew the classes took place at. He'd trained here himself, after all.

He entered the classroom, assuming that they wouldn't be doing actual flying without Falco and Katt.

There he saw four kids, three of which weren't paying any attention to who was speaking.

A tan rabbit with blonde hair was trying to explain aerodynamics to the teens, but wasn't having much success.

The female skunk pointed towards Fox, telling the rabbit that someone had entered the room.

"Who are you?" asked the rabbit, pushing her glasses up her face.

"I'm Fox McCloud, and I'm looking for Tallia."

"That would be me. Can I help you with something?" she asked.

"I'm here to explain why Falco and Katt aren't here today," said Fox. "It's quite serious."

"Class is dismissed," said the rabbit, turning to the students. They all ran out of the room except for the skunk who walked up to Fox and Tallia. "You're Fox McCloud. The famous mercenary. I'm honored to meet you," she said. "I hope to be as great as you someday, sir."

Fox was surprised by the girl's politeness. Her clothing contradicted her personality.

"Liza, please leave. Mr. McCloud and I need to talk," said Tallia.

"She can stay," said Fox. "I'm sure she'd like to know what's happened to her teachers."

"What in the world has happened? Please explain!" said Tallia anxiously.

"Someone broke into Falco's apartment last night. He got shot and passed out. He's in the hospital with two braken ribs and significant blood loss, but he'll be fine."

"What about Katt?"

Fox turned to the door to see the other three students standing there. The purple cat had been the one to speak, worry evident in her eyes.

"Katt... is a different story. We haven't found her yet."

Tallia let out a gasp. "Does that mean... she might be dead?"

"It's unlikely," said Fox. "The person who broke in was a pimp that she'd previously worked for. I would imagine that he'd want her alive."

"Katt... was a hooker?" Krissy asked in astonishment.

"Erm... not really by choice," Fox explained. Falco had brought him up to speed on the whole situation.

"I hope she's okay..." said Tallia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katt felt the punch before she registered what was happening. He hit her in the stomach. Hard.

"You just keep trying to screw me over, don't you, bitch? I take that to offense," said Tony.

Katt felt a cold rage building inside her. She didn't do anything to deserve this. Falco had taught her that she was better than this.

Katt unsheathed her claws. Tony wasn't going to hurt her anymore. She slashed her claws across his face, drawing blood.

"What the hell, bitch!?" he yelled, taking a few steps back.

"I thought you needed some more stripes," smirked Katt.

"You're gonna get it now, you slut," said Tony, lashing out with his own claws.

Katt sidestepped and avoided his claws, aiming a kick at his side.

He placed a hand where she'd kicked him.

"That's going to bruise," said Katt.

Tony pulled the knife from his pocket, popping the blade out and aiming to throw it at her. She needed to be taught some real pain. He threw the knife and it hit her in the shoulder, causing Katt to let out a yelp.

She was against the wall now, and Tony took a few steps back, preparing to ram into her and squish her against the wall.

Katt saw a light switch to her left. Tony was about to run at her. She moved to the left and hit the switch, sending the apartment into darkness.

She heard the loud thump of the tiger hitting the wall, followed by his cursing.

"Cats can see well in the dark," said Katt, moving to a different position. She predicted that he would attack where her voice had come from.

She was surprised when he didn't. Instead, he slashed at her full on, shredding her clothes and leaving deep gashes all across the front of her body.

"And tigers are just big cats," he laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katt didn't escape! Will she ever be free? And how much longer will Falco sit still? All this and more, next chapter!

Reviews are always appreciated. I love getting feedback from you guys :)


	8. Chapter 8: Wake Up

New chapter! Yay! It took me forever to get ideas for what happens next. I usually do my brainstorming when I get on the bus in the morning and my mind was just like "Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuh...huh?"

So, without further ado, let's get on with the story!

Thank you to last chapter's reviewers:

Fox Mccloud 345

BigCatJamie

Rockfan18

RandomGuyz12

ZEUSTHEALMIGHTY

MrsKrystal

(That's a new record of reviews for a chapter! Six reviews! Thanx guys!)

Disclaimer: I _still _don't own Starfox. I never will.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Katt._

Falco shifted in his sleep. He was dreaming. Or rather, he was reliving. Reliving when he had first met Katt.

He had just agreed to join the Hot Rodders, but he hadn't met everyone yet.

"Hello. Who are you?" asked a younger version of Katt, pink fur glowing in the sun. She seemed so friendly, so... innocent. But he knew that she was sixteen, just like him, and most likely far from innocent if she was a part of a fighting team.

"None of your business," Falco replied. He'd been just as arrogant as he was now back then. Probably even more so.

The innocent look that Katt had been sporting dissolved as she realized that Falco wasn't exactly a friendly person. Her expression grew into one just as arrogant, if not more, as his.

"You're a jerk. Being mean to a girl. But then again, what would you expect from a guy?" she said.

"Don't you think that's a bit judgmental?" asked Falco, surprised at the feline's personality change.

"No. Most guys are jerks. I would say all guys, but a girl's gotta have _some_ hope."

"Let me guess," said Falco, smirking. "Some boyfriend of yours dumped you, and now you're on an angry female 'all guys are bastards' rampage. So you just bitch at everyone like the preppy sixteen year old girl you are."

Katt widened her eyes at him and took a step back.

"You ass! I can't believe that you're joining the Hot Rodders!" she huffed. "I don't want to work alongside someone like you."

"Just stay out of my way and we'll get along just fine. I can't believe that a girl is part of a fighting team," said Falco.

Katt was about ready to strangle him.

"Girls are smarter, stronger, and ten times better than boys!" she yelled.

Falco just laughed at her.

In response, Katt kicked him in the crotch.

She let out a satisfied grunt as he grabbed at his pain, letting out a moan.

"By the way," she said, inspecting her claws. "What's your name?"

"Falco," he said tersely, still recovering from the kick.

She nodded and started walking to the ship. His name was all that she needed to know.

"Wait! You didn't tell me your name!" called Falco.

She turned and looked back at him, amusement alight in her eyes.

"Katt," she said, then resumed her walking.

_Damn._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Falco woke up, his mind slowly returning to the present and figuring out that it had been a dream. And he remembered everything that had happened since then and how Katt was no longer with him.

_Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fucking fuck. FUCK!_

He punched his pillow with each word, the next punch harder than the last.

"Bad morning?" asked Fox. His tone was lifeless, as though his mind was somewhere else. He sat at the table by the window of Falco's hospital room, sipping some coffee.

Falco paused. He hadn't noticed that Fox was in the room.

"I'm not waiting here any longer! Katt's been stolen and I'm just lying around like it's nothing!" Falco shouted, rising to his feet. He clutched his midsection where the broken ribs were and held back a moan.

"The police haven't found anything. What makes you so sure that you can do better?" Fox asked, trying to get Falco to see reason.

"You didn't see her when I found her. You didn't see the pain in her eyes or the bruises and scars on her body. This guy isn't afraid to hurt her. She's in pain right now as I speak, and I can't handle knowing that. You know I've always been stubborn, Fox. Why stop now when Katt needs me the most?"

"She doesn't need you dead, Falco."

Anger burned inside Falco's stomach. It had been growing ever since he'd found Katt on the street. An anger that wouldn't fizzle out until Katt felt one hundred percent safe and that bastard pimp's blood splattered the walls. Fox couldn't stand in the way of such a force.

"Fuck you!" he yelled, going out the door. He would find Katt. He would save her. And he would protect her from ever being hurt again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, if you're going to start raking in cash for me, you've got to start whoring again," said Tony, who loomed over Katt. She looked scared, but he hadn't broken her yet. But soon, yes soon, that would happen as well.

"But I can't really just turn you loose on the street now, can I? Not after that little fiasco of yours, bitch."

Katt didn't focus much on what he was saying. She was more worried about her finger. Tony had broken her right pointer finger as punishment for trying to escape, and it was swollen and had turned blackish blue. It hurt like hell, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"I'm not concerned though," continued the tiger calmly. "People have been requesting you left and right. You're a very popular slut. I can just keep you here and let them come to you."

He pushed Katt roughly to the floor, and she moaned as her finger was crushed against the carpet by her body.

Tony walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a chain. He put the chain around Katt's neck and attached the other end to a metal ring on the wall, which proved that she was not his first victim. He'd done this before, and it made Katt sick to think of anyone else experiencing this. What had happened to the last girl? Where was she now?

"You will meet the needs of any man willing to pay for you, and you will not try to escape again," he said, giving her a swift kick.

Katt said nothing, not wanting to give her fear or shame away. She just focused on the pain, hoping to make it stop somehow.

"And I'll be your first customer," he purred.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had so much trouble writing this. Sorry if it sucks. It's a bit shorter than usual, but not by much.

I need to up the rating on this story. I probably should have after last chapter. I will change it to M after my next update, because I want to make sure anyone who doesn't have this listed in their alerts knows where to find it.

And there won't be any lemons in this story. It will be light M.

Please review! I love hearing what you guys think :)


	9. Chapter 9: Friendship and Fatigue

This story is now rated M as I mentioned last chapter. I've already implied rape, so the rating needed to change. It will be a light M, and there will be NO detailed lemons. There will most likely be mention of sex and violence.

As for reviews, we reached 10 last chapter! 10! Thank you so so much! So many people reviewed that I can't remember everyone's names, so I won't be putting the list in each chapter anymore, unless an anonymous reviewer has a question. I always thank you all personally through a pm anyway, and I really like talking to you guys who pm me back!

Disclaimer: I don't own Starfox.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Falco was frustrated to the point that he'd pulled some of his feathers out. How was he supposed to find one person in the biggest city in Lylat? Was it even possible?

He'd asked around some of the shadier parts of the city, threatening those who wouldn't talk. But it was probably pointless. Who would be stupid enough to back-stab someone with that much power?

The sky was beginning to grow dark, painting the city with an ominous look. The street lights flickered on, lighting up the sidewalk.

He'd stay up all night if he had to. He wouldn't sleep until Katt was safe. It was his fault that she was gone. He hadn't been able to keep her safe from the one person that scared her the most. She probably hated him for letting her down.

"Falco."

He didn't stop at the sound of his name. The Avian just kept walking with his head down, not betraying the emotions raging inside him.

"You can't do this alone."

Falco remained silent, but stopped walking. He lifted his head, but kept his gaze forward, not acknowledging Fox's presence.

"Why are you so determined to be the one who finds her, anyway? The police are doing what they can. Don't you think they'll find her faster than you can?"

Falco sighed shakily. He'd been holding his breath the whole time. Slowly, he turned to face his friend.

"Maybe I don't want to feel useless like I have been the past few days! Did you ever think about that?! Maybe I'm ashamed that I let this happen to her when I was supposed to be protecting her!"

The anger in Falco's eyes died down and shifted to a deeper emotion.

"Maybe..." he said lowly. "I'm afraid. That's right. The cold-hearted Falco is afraid! Maybe I'm scared as hell that the one person I've ever had feelings for is suffering in the hands of some mother fucking bastard!"

He turned and kicked the brick wall of the building they were next to. He ignored the pain that felt like lightning in his foot. It was nothing compared to what he was feeling for Katt. His heart clenched in his chest at the thought of her. He knew that right now she was probably being used in ways that would make him sick to think about.

"Falco... " Fox paused. He didn't know what to say to his friend. He knew that Falco loved Katt. Probably more than he let on. Fox hadn't forgotten what it felt like to love like that, though he'd tried to forget it so many times.

"You're not alone," he said, putting his hand on Falco's shoulder. "We'll find her... together. I promise."

Falco looked at Fox and smiled. He rarely did that these days, especially after the team broke up.

"Thanks, friend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katt felt like she was dying. She'd endured so much pain the past few days. Her broken finger was now a sickly black color, and she was exhausted from what was literally two days of endless sex. She was mentally exhausted as well, Tony having called her countless names and putting her down to the point that she didn't feel like a person anymore.

Still chained to the wall, she felt horribly exposed as she spent most of the day sitting naked on the floor. Tony would pass by her and look her up and down, admiring the view, but she felt ugly.

Tony only took the neck chain off of her when she needed to use the restroom, or to take a daily shower. He watched her as she did both of these things, making her feel awkward and embarrassed. Katt was starting to think that death really would be an easy way out of this.

"You're first customer is coming today," said Tony."He's been asking for you ever since you left. I trust that you'll please him?" he asked with fake kindness.

Katt didn't respond. She kept her eyes fixed on the floor, almost too weak to lift her head. She knew he expected an answer, but she wouldn't give it to him.

"Bitch," muttered Tony, turning away. "Rest a bit before he gets here so that you'll be a bit more pleasurable. "I'm going to go somewhere. I'll be back soon."

_Rest, _thought Katt bitterly. _This chain doesn't even allow me to lie down. _

Tony really was trying to break her, but he would never succeed. Until she knew that there was nothing more to live for, she refused to submit to him.

She sat in silence, thinking about Falco. She was beginning to think that he might have died. When she thought about how much blood there had been... that bullet must have hit something important.

Katt leaned against the wall, her eyes slowly closing. Maybe she could rest after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wake up, you stupid cunt!"

Katt was startled out of her sleep by Tony's voice. An unfamiliar low laugh boomed next to him, and Katt turned her head to see a badger who looked a bit familiar. Probably someone she'd slept with before. She didn't remember any details though.

He licked his lips at the sight of her chained to the wall and her naked body.

"I'm always up for a bit of bondage," he said as he handed some money to Tony, not taking his eyes off of Katt as he did so.

"I'll leave you two to it," said the tiger, leaving to go to the bedroom and do whatever he did when he wasn't raping innocent women.

Katt was now alone with the badger, who was unbuckling his pants. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she realized that this is how it was going to be from now on. She'd never be able to fight back. She'd always have to submit to the 'customers' or Tony would beat her.

Katt turned her head away from the badger so she wouldn't have to watch. He lowered himself down to the floor where she was.

"I've been dreaming about this all day, my little slave," he said.

As the man grabbed her, she clenched her eyes shut and just tried to think of Falco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm really starting to feel depressed after typing this stuff...

Oh, well. Review please!


	10. Chapter 10: Rescue

We went from ten reviews to only three reviews... I'm guessing that it's because I changed the rating and the people that haven't alerted this didn't see it on the main stream, so... I hope that really isn't a problem.

Thank you to those who reviewed! It really means a lot to me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Starfox. At all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liza let out an exasperated sigh before blowing her bangs out of her eyes. Krissy was just so ditzy and annoyed her to no end.

"Remind me why I hang out with you," she said to the purple feline.

"Because we've been best friends since birth," she giggled.

"Oh yeah. Somehow that always seems to get overshadowed by my irritation with you."

The two were currently walking one of the busier streets in Corneria. Krissy had several shopping bags in each hand, whereas Liza only held one small bag.

Krissy pouted at the skunk. "Stop being mean, Liza!"

Liza held up a finger to silence Krissy. She'd just heard something interesting coming from around the corner. Krissy twitched her ears as she picked up on it as well.

"I heard that Katt's back in business," said a deep, gruff voice. "But I haven't seen her on the streets, Tony. What gives?"

"I've got her held up in my apartment. Her schedule's free tonight if you're looking to have some fun with the little bitch."

Liza's eyes widened and she gave Krissy a look. Krissy returned the look, and they crept along the wall of the building with their backs pressed to it. The voices were coming from around the corner.

Liza peeked around the corner quickly and saw that the voices belonged to a bulky tiger and a shady looking alligator. She guessed that the tiger was the one housing Katt. She ducked her head back to safety and listened.

"Sounds good. How much are you charging?" asked the alligator.

"She's cheaper now that I don't have to pay her a percent of the profit. I'm only charging eighty bucks," explained Tony.

"That's a pretty sweet deal, man. What's your address?"

Liza fumbled for something to write with. She saw that a sharpie was conveniently lying on the sidewalk. She silently sent a thank you to God and copied the address onto her pant leg as the tiger said it. She had nothing else to write on.

The tiger and alligator finished their conversation and left, leaving Liza and Krissy alone.

"Come on," Liza said, motioning for Krissy to follow.

"Where are we going?" she asked, struggling to keep up in her heels.

"To find Mr. Lombardi and Mr. McCloud."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about midday, and Falco still hadn't given up on his search. He felt like he was tense enough to stay awake forever.

Fox had stayed by his side the whole time, giving as much help as he could to his friend.

"Mr. Lombardi! Mr. McCloud!" someone shouted.

Falco turned around at the sound of his name being called. He saw Liza running towards him, Krissy tripping over her high heels behind her.

Liza slowed down breathing heavily. "It was by pure luck that we actually found you," she gasped.

"What's wrong?" asked Fox, stepping forward.

"Nothing," answered Liza, still trying to catch her breath. "I think we might know where Miss Monroe is."

Falco grabbed the teen by her shoulders.

"Where?! Where's Katt?!"

Liza was breathing normally now. "We think she's at this address," she said, pointing to her pant leg.

Fox examined the address. " I know that street! Let's go!" The vulpine began running, and Falco was about to follow him.

"Wait!" yelled Liza, grabbing Falco's arm. "I'm coming with you!"

"Like hell you are!" yelled Falco. "You stay here where it's safe," he ordered.

"No way! It's my choice and I'm coming!" she retorted, pulling out her hand gun. "The more people you have on your side, the better!"

Falco smirked. She'd make a great soldier someday.

"You'd better keep up then, sweetheart." Falco began running after Fox, who'd stopped when he realized that Falco wasn't behind him.

Liza gave her one shopping bag to Krissy, who gave her a worried glance, then ran after Falco and Fox.

"Why is she coming?!" he shouted.

"Don't ask questions! Just lead me to Katt!" Falco yelled back.

Fox nodded and resumed running, leading them through the streets of Corneria until they came to a street that was practically abandoned.

"Let me see that address again," said Fox, looking at Liza's pant leg.

"There. It's that building." he said, pointing.

Falco now took the lead. He sprinted toward the building. His mind set on finding Katt.

The three of them burst through the main door of the apartment building. Luckily, no one was at the front desk.

Falco opted to take the stairs rather than the elevator. He didn't think he'd be able to stand still that long.

They reached the fifth floor, and they searched for room 72, which was written on Liza's pants.

"I found it," Liza called quietly.

Falco walked to the door. Behind this piece of wood, a good friend of his was being hurt. He trembled with rage. He was going to paint that bastard's walls with his own blood.

He readied his gun, and then he kicked down the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Someone's coming tonight," Tony said nonchalantly as he entered the apartment. He hung up his jacket, not even looking at Katt. Was it possible that he was already bored with her?

Katt glared at him, hoping that he could feel the burning gaze on his back. Her anger towards him had grown into something that she hadn't thought possible to exist. It was the only feeling that she felt whenever he was around.

Tony walked into his kitchen, totally ignoring her. In a way, she was glad.

It would only be a few more seconds before total chaos broke out.

Out of nowhere the door broke down.

"What the hell!?" yelled Tony as he ran back into the living room.

Katt was speechless. Right there stood Falco, a look on his face that told her all hell was about to break loose. His gaze softened a bit when he saw her, but hardened again when he saw what condition she was in.

"You mother fucking asshole!" he shouted, lunging for Tony. The tiger was still in shock, and wasn't ready for the attack. Falco grabbed his throat and pinned him against the wall, punching him in the face a few times.

Tony suddenly realized just what kind of a situation he was in, and he struggled to get away. He landed a hard punch to Falco's abdomen, causing the Avian to stumble back. He clenched his jaw as he put his hands over his ribs. They hadn't been completely healed, and now that date would be set back even further.

Fox had run over to Katt, breaking the chain off of her neck using his blaster. He was careful not to look at her naked body, but she didn't really care at this point.

Liza aimed her hand gun at the tiger and fired it. He moved out of the way in time to avoid a fatal hit. His hand flew to his shoulder as he felt the burning fire-like pain that engulfed it.

Fox was leading Katt towards the others. She stared at Falco with worry. He was hunched over and clutching his ribs.

"Falco!" she yelled. Katt broke away from Fox and ran over to him. "Falco, are you okay?!"

No one noticed that Tony had pulled out his own gun, and he aimed it square at Fox. He fired, and the bullet penetrated Fox's hip. He fell to the floor, his blaster sliding away from him.

Tony was fast, and in seconds, he was aiming for Liza. She still had her own gun aimed at him as well, and they both fired at the same time.

Liza's shot missed, but the same couldn't be said about Tony's. Liza felt a searing pain in her hand that had been holding the gun, and she dropped it, examining her pain. She emitted a moan as she saw that the bullet had entered the back of her hand and come out her lower wrist on the other side.

Falco looked up to see that his friends weren't doing so well. He took his own gun and aimed at Tony, but the tiger was faster. He lunged forward and grabbed Katt, pulling her against him and aiming his own gun at her head.

"No one better move, or the feline get's it," he growled lowly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist.

This chapter was a bit longer than usual, but not much.

Please review! Feel free to complain about the cliffhanger!


	11. Chapter 11: Recue Continued

I know I promised some of you an early update, and instead I gave you a late one. I'm very sorry. Stuff got hectic at school as far as homework, and I'm having boyfriend issues, and marching band has had a few extra events, so yeah.

Then today, a classmate of mine passed away. He was sick all week and he had a kidney transplant when he was little, so his immune system was weak and he couldn't fight the fever. It was really sad and everyone was crying, and I'm mentally worn out now, but luckily this chapter is prewritten, so it won't suck.

Thank you to those who reviewed. It means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Starfox.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Falco stared at the scene in front of him. Everyone in the room was breathing heavily in pain or fear, but his own breath had stopped completely. How dare this ass make such a threat?

His eyes shifted and met Katt's for the first time in days. Her gaze was filled with fear. Not fear for her own life, but for Falco's.

For a second, he even thought that he could hear her scream. Her eyes showed such emotion that he seemed to interpret her thoughts.

_Run, Falco! Run away! Leave me and save yourself! I'll be fine as long as I know that you're safe._

He tightened his hold on his hand gun.

_I can't do that. Never. I need you, Katt._

Falco once again turned to Tony. He met the tiger's yellow gaze, which seemed to mock him. They stared each other down, a maniacal grin beginning to form on the pimp's face.

"You thought that you were going to win, huh birdie?" Tony looked from Falco to Katt, and then back again. "You're little girlfriend is mine now. She belongs to me and me alone. I rape her, and I sell her body to other men. She's going to be doing that for me until she dies, asshole."

The tension in the air was growing thicker with every second that passed, and it seemed so thick that they could all choke on it.

Falco was having trouble keeping his gun steady as his hand trembled in rage. Slowly, he lifted his gun and aimed it at the bastard's head.

"Hey!" yelled Tony. "Don't think for one second that I'm not completely serious about killing her!"

Everyone froze as they watched Falco. He didn't lower his gun. No one dared move. Fox and Liza watched the scene before them, clutching their bodies where the bullets had penetrated.

Tony shook Katt and pressed the gun harder to her temple to prove his point.

Katt let out a squeal, clenching her eyes shut tightly. She waited for the gun to fire. She knew it was going to happen.

_Why didn't you run? You could have gotten away._

"Looks like the little slut has given up," Tony said with a smirk. "Now why don't you do the same and put that gun down?"

Falco didn't budge. He stared at the tiger with cold hard hatred. No. He wouldn't move. He would never give in to this ass.

"Maybe you need some more convincing," Tony suggested.

Tony slid his arm down Katt's waist and around her hip. He thrust a finger into her snatch, causing some involuntary juices to trickle down her leg.

Falco looked about ready to shoot. His hand flexed, and his eyes lit up with wild rage.

Katt looked at Tony as his finger worked inside her. He was staring right at Falco. All of his attention was on the Avian, so he wouldn't notice...

It was then that Katt realized that her arm was free. Quickly, she twisted around and grabbed Tony's gun before he could react. She pointed it away from her and kept a firm grip on it.

"Shoot, Falco!" she screamed.

Tony stared at her in disbelief. He thought she'd given up. He hadn't expected her to make a move. His expression changed to one of horror as he turned towards Falco, meeting his fate.

Falco mercilessly pulled the trigger.

The tiger fell as the bullet hit him. His hand flew to his neck, clutching his throat. Falco had shot him straight through the neck, tearing his throat open and causing him to sputter and gag, choking on his own blood. His eyes widened as he desperately gasped for breath, but found none.

Falco stepped forward to the tiger, staring at him with raw hatred.

"I hope you rot in hell, bastard."

Tony continued to emit choking noises, his hands covered in his own blood. He tilted his head up to look at Falco, his eyes pleading for a mercy kill.

Falco would give him no such thing.

"In your dreams," he scoffed, kicking Tony in the chest.

He then turned to his friends.

Fox stared at the scene with his quiet intense gaze. He was still on the floor, clutching where he'd been shot. He was calm. The vulpine was used to witnessing death.

Liza, on the other hand... She'd been trained all of her life for moments like this. She'd been told over and over to kill or be killed, yet she'd never experienced the sight of unnatural death. She stared at the scene in front of her with wide eyes, still holding her wrist where the bullet had gone through. She seemed to be frozen in the experience, taking in that this would be the first of many deaths she would take part in.

Then, Falco looked at Katt. Her glowing eyes were still fixed on the tiger. The tormenter of her life for nearly three years was finally disappearing. And along with him went her scars.

With one final gasp, life exited the man's body, leaving the tiger lying limp against the wall.

They all stared for a moment before Falco broke the silence.

"Let's get out of here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm going to cut this chapter off there. It's a bit short, I know. But it was a lot of action and chaos, so I want it to be its own separate chapter.

Sorry for the late update, but please review. I'd really appreciate it.


	12. Chapter 12: Mixed Feelings

Gah! I've been so busy that it's not even funny! Sorry for the late update... again.

This story will be 15 chapters long. Possibly 16. It really depends on where this goes.

Thought of the day: When life gives you melons... you're dyslexic.

Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate those of you who keep reviewing even though I don't put the list at the beginning of the chapter anymore. It makes me feel good and helps my writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Starfox.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katt held Falco's jacket close to her body. It was night time in the city, and the air chilled her bones. Her broken finger had stopped hurting. Actually it was numb. She decided that was probably a bad sign.

After Tony had died his rather painful death, the group had high-tailed it out of there. No need to get into more trouble. Of course, the law had become a bit shaky over the past few years seeing as it was becoming harder to enforce. Katt wouldn't be surprised if they found some way to justify murder.

Falco walked in front of her, his head low. Katt wasn't sure why he was acting that way. Ever since they left the apartment, he hadn't even looked at her. Was he in aftershock or something?

The hospital lights could be seen in the distance. Fox and Liza needed those gun injuries looked at and fixed, while Katt's finger definitely had her concerned. Fox was in especially bad shape. It looked like his shoulder had taken a pretty severe blow, and it was taking everything he had to walk through the pain and keep his shoulder still.

Falco had actually left the fight in pretty good condition. He'd need to have his ribs checked to make sure they were okay after that kick, but he was in better shape than all of them.

_And he was the one who risked the most. He risked his life... for me._

The thought had Katt second guessing the relationship between herself and Falco. She didn't think that 'friends' would go as far as he did tonight. She was beginning to accept that she loved the Avian, but for some reason, she just couldn't get past that streak of stubbornness.

_He's my rival... but I love him. But does he love me too? He did all this for me... but he's always looking for a fight. I don't want to be the one who breaks first. I want him to be the one who admits that what we have isn't just a friendship._

She felt like it was childish of her to be that way, but she just couldn't get around it.

If Falco wanted her, then he'd have to take the initiative and get her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Falco kept his head down. It was taking everything he had to not look at her. He was afraid that if he did, he might break down and cry.

It'd been easier when they were in Tony's apartment. The adrenaline had kept him sane.

But now... he was free to think. And he was overcome with emotion for all that had happened.

_Damn it Katt. Why do you make me feel this way?_

The pink feline was beginning to get to him. His earlier actions had proven that.

_What are you doing, Falco? You despise love. You promised yourself that it would never happen to you. You can't let her change that, _he thought to himself.

They had made it to the hospital. The group of four entered the emergency room and got Fox and Liza in first, leaving Katt and Falco alone in the waiting room.

Falco asked a nurse for some ice, and she gladly gave it to him.

He crossed the room and returned to Katt, meeting her eyes for the first time. Wordlessly, Falco gently took Katt's hand and lightly pressed the ice bag to her finger. He was surprised when she didn't flinch at the cold touch.

"It's already numb," she explained. "I think it's already too late for it."

"No," said Falco. "You'll be fine."

For a few moments she just stared into his eyes, and he felt words stick in the back of his throat. He turned away from her before they could be said.

Instead, he focused on anything else. Anything that could take his mind off of his feelings. He chose to study the pattern on the carpet.

Soon enough, a nurse came and took Katt away.

"Do you need anything looked at, sir?" another nurse asked.

"Yeah. I took a kick to my ribs that I broke a couple weeks ago," Falco answered.

She grimaced at his words.

"Come with me, sir." She lead him back to a room where he waited for a few minutes before the doctor entered. The doctor took an X-ray of his midsection and told him that the results would be back tomorrow.

"I wouldn't be too concerned though. You'd be in a lot more pain if they had broken again," the doctor reassured him. "As for the woman that came in with you... her finger is going to heal, but not completely in the right way. Her finger is going to be permanently crooked. We gave her the choice to amputate it, but she chose to keep it. She is ready to go home now."

Falco thanked the doctor and returned to the waiting room where Katt already was. They still had yet to receive news on Fox and Liza.

They both took a seat. Katt examined her finger, which was now in a splint and wrapped up. A sad look rested in her eyes. She'd have a permanent reminder of her tormentor now.

Falco wanted to comfort her. He really did. But he just couldn't. His stupid pride wouldn't let him.

_I'm sorry Katt. I'm sorry that I'm not able to help you right now, _he thought weakly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's another short chapter. Sort of filler, but I'm determined to update on time for the next chapter. My schedule should really free up now that I won't be busy on Friday nights anymore.

Please review :)


	13. Chapter 13: The Note on the Fridge

Alright, I'm going to update on time! And the drama gets deep in this chapter, so hold on to your seats folks! There's a twist that you may have seen coming, but probably didn't.

Thank you so much to those who reviewed!

Thought of the Day: I tried to get a life, but the people at Wal-Mart wouldn't sell me one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Starfox.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 7 a.m. when Falco and Katt finally got a report on Fox and Liza. The teenage skunk was just fine. She'd heal up in no time as long as she didn't use her hand or really her arm at all. She had a cast put on and was sent home. Krissy came and picked her up outside the hospital.

Fox on the other hand would be staying in the hospital overnight. Maybe a day or two more. His shoulder was in pretty bad shape, and they weren't able to do much for him until they could see his X-ray.

After receiving the news, Falco and Katt headed back to the apartment. There wasn't anything they could do and Fox had fallen asleep. They had to walk, but it wasn't too far.

Once again they were surrounded by awkward silence. Falco wasn't ready to talk yet. He was still confused about his feelings. He wanted to love Katt. But he felt that he couldn't. Like he was showing a sign of weakness by giving into his emotions. His emotions had never been a problem for him. Until now.

By the time they got home, the two of them were dead tired, and Katt excused herself to go to bed, yawning as she dragged herself towards the bedroom.

As the pink feline closed the door behind her, Falco slumped onto the couch and held his head in his hands. Now that no one was watching, he could finally fall apart. He felt tears threatening to spill, and that was it for him.

_I can't do this._

He was so tired, but he wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Katt woke up, she realized that for the first time in a long time, she hadn't had a nightmare as she slept. That thought brightened her attitude by 100 percent.

_Maybe today will finally be a good one, _she thought positively.

She got out of Falco's bed and took a shower, it felt so good to have privacy, and to finally be able to cleanse herself of Tony.

As she got dressed, she was wary of her finger. It still hurt a bit, but at least it wouldn't get any worse. She put on a simple outfit consisting of a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt.

A low growling noise startled her and made her jump. Then she realized that it was her stomach that had made the sudden sound.

She laughed inwardly at herself and left the bedroom to go get her morning Pop Tarts. She hoped they were still there. She padded into the kitchen barefoot and opened the cupboard. She silently cheered when she saw the box sitting there. She unwrapped a package of Pop Tarts and put them in the toaster.

After about a minute, she hit the button to send them back up, while using her hand to hold the lever and make them rise slowly. She didn't want to wake Falco with the sudden noise.

She took a huge bite out of the chocolate treat.

_ These would be better with some milk, but it's probably gone sour knowing Falco. I'll check._

She was about to open the fridge, when she noticed an envelope held to the door by some magnets. Her curiosity pricked as she saw that her name was written on it.

She knew it had to be from Falco, but wasn't he on the couch?

Katt padded into the living room to check, and saw that he wasn't there. How had she not noticed that he was missing on her way to the kitchen?

Her heart now beating a little bit quicker, she ripped open the envelope and quickly unfolded the note that was inside.

_Dear Katt,_

_ I'm sorry. But I can't do this anymore. I'm just not made for anything but being alone. I know that it's selfish of me, but I'm leaving, and I'm not coming back. I left most of my stuff in the apartment. I'm not coming back for it. It's yours now Katt. I want you to have the apartment._

_ I promised you that I'd help you find a stable job and a place to live,and I did. So my part is done. You don't need me anymore. You can do fine on your own. I won't tell you where I'm going. I don't think I really know myself. But I'm sorry that I can't be there for you. I failed you. You deserve better than me, so please go and find something, someone, better._

_ Falco_

Tears welled in Katt's eyes. She read over the words again, the horrible realization sinking in.

"No. I don't want anyone else! I want you!" she sobbed. And she fell to the floor, crying uncontrollably. Right when things had been looking up. When things were supposed to get better. Everything had come crashing down again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We have you and your friend's X-ray results," a doctor said to Fox. "Your friend is fine. He's very lucky. You should be okay too. You'll take some time to heal up though."

"That's very reassuring news. Thank you doctor," Fox replied from his hospital bed. His shoulder was wrapped in bandages and his arm was in a sling. "When will I be able to leave the hospital?"

"Most likely later today," the doctor answered as he walked out of the room.

Fox sighed in relief. He'd been a bit worried, but somehow he knew that he'd come out okay. And Falco... strange how he'd risked the most and come out with minimal damage. And he'd done it all for Katt.

_Would you do the same thing for Krystal?_ he asked himself.

_Yes. A thousand times if I had to._

He didn't doubt the answer he'd given. He knew that he would always love Krystal, even if he never saw her again.

"Fox."

The vulpine looked up to see who had quietly spoken his name. Katt was standing in the doorway. She looked completely dismal.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

"Falco's gone," she said, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Gone? What kind of gone?" he asked.

"He left a note. He said he was leaving and not coming back," she sobbed.

"Did he say where he's going?"

"He didn't say. He said he didn't even know. Oh, Fox."

The feline broke into a horrid sobbing noise.

_Damn it Falco! How long are you going to run from her! This isn't right! You know better than to do this!_

"As soon as I'm out of the hospital, I promise that we'll go find him," Fox said to Katt.

Katt just continued to stand there with her face buried in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably.

_If only Falco could see her right now._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Poor Katt D:

Feedback would be awesome, so please review :)


	14. Chapter 14: Flashback

Okay. Moving right along. I really want to finish this story. I have the end all planned out, so the last chapter should be up soon after this one.

Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter! If you'd all be so kind, I'd like for this story to reach 50 reviews when its complete, so please review it if you loved reading it :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Starfox.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day, Fox was released from the hospital. He and Katt began their search for Falco immediately.

"Where would he go? Falco relies purely on his instincts, so what would be the first place that he'd think of?" pondered Fox aloud.

"Maybe he went out into space to fly solo again?" suggested Katt meekly. "Or perhaps he hasn't even left Corneria. God, I don't know, Fox!" Katt said on the verge of more tears.

"Well, we know that he definitely didn't join the military," Fox said jokingly. He wanted to try and keep Katt relaxed.

The pink feline forced a light smile, but she didn't feel any better.

"Try and think, Katt. Did he ever mention a special place or anything? I can't recall anything myself.

Katt took a deep breath and tried to remember. She thought back to when they were young. She and Falco had traveled to a lot of different places with the Hot Rodders. Would any of those places be special to him?

_The beach cabin._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katt's mind flashed back to a time several years earlier. She and Falco were in their early twenties. Falco was walking on the beach in Aquas, leading her to a place that he said he knew she'd love.

The Hot Rodders' ship had needed severe repair, and they'd landed on Aquas to get it fixed. Meanwhile, all of the gang members were enjoying their vacation on the planet.

This was the only time that Katt could remember Falco ever being nice to her. Instead of fighting, they had been getting along all day, and they'd rather enjoyed each other's company. Katt wondered now if it had been due to the fact that she was wearing a white bikini that she had bought that day. She'd been so naive back then.

Falco was walking beside her. Soon, he stopped, and she did the same.

"This is where we enter," he said. Falco walked through a cluster of bushes and undergrowth on the beach. Katt followed close behind.

"Fuck! These plants are poking me!" shouted Katt.

She heard Falco laugh and she punched him in the spine.

"Fuck! What the hell?!" Falco yelled, reaching behind him and rubbing his back.

"Serves you right," said Katt with a smirk, walking past him. Soon, the plants ended, and as she stepped out of them, she saw the most incredible sight.

"Oh my god, Falco! This is amazing!"

She was standing on a secret beach, cut off from the rest of the main beach. It was a circle of sand surrounded by trees and bushes, completely secluded. A few feet away, there was an old cabin that looked like it hadn't been used in years, but still stood proud and in fair condition.

"How did you know about this place?" Katt asked in awe.

"My family brought me here when I was little. It was a long time ago. I'm surprised that it's still here. Even more surprised that I actually remembered where it was," Falco explained.

Katt took another look around the small beach, scanning over its beauty.

"Let's swim!" suggested Katt in excitement.

"All right," said Falco as he stripped off his shirt, leaving him in a pair of red swim trunks.

"Race you!" yelled Falco, taking off towards the water.

"Hey! No fair!" Katt shouted in protest, sprinting after him as fast as the sand would allow.

Falco reached the water first, running out into the waves until he was chest deep. Katt followed close behind, trying to catch up to him. When she did, she pushed him down into the water roughly.

"That's for cheating!" she shouted.

Falco went under the water and didn't come back up for a few moments. Katt began to worry and started to feel at the ocean floor with her feet.

Rocks.

_Oh my god! What if his head hit a rock and he's hurt?! _Katt thought frantically. She continued to search the ocean floor with her feet, but still found nothing.

Then, she felt something grab her leg and she screamed. Falco popped out of the water, laughing hysterically.

"You asshole!" Katt yelled, shoving him. "You scared me half to death!"

"Didn't know you cared so much," Falco said, still chuckling a bit.

Katt folded her arms and turned away from him.

His laughing stopped, and she waited for him to apolagize, but instead she felt cold water splash against the back of her neck.

She whipped around and stared, wide-eyed, at Falco who was grinning at her.

With a shriek, she splashed him back, and soon they were having a full blown water fight. They became so distracted that they didn't notice the storm clouds rolling in. A low boom sounded around them, and they finally realized what was happening.

Rain started pouring down on them and they ran for the beach. Falco pulled Katt along by the hand, steering them towards the cabin. Hopefully they would be safe in there.

They ran into the cabin and shut the door.

"Are you sure that this cabin will be good enough protection?" asked Katt.

"Yeah," Falco responded, trying to sound calm.

She looked around the cabin. It was small. A queen size bed was in the corner, and there was a small kitchen like area on the right side of the large room. A door was in the center of the wall, probably leading to a was pretty much it.

"Guess they cleaned this place out," Falco commented.

Katt turned toward Falco and sucked in her breath. There they were standing. Her in a bikini. Him in swim trunks. Water droplets rolling off of the both of them. And they were breathing heavily from running. A bed in the corner...

She met his eyes, and a longing feeling overcame her. He met her gaze, and all they could do was stare at each other. They stood like that for minutes. Both of them analyzing the situation. The tension in the air was growing thicker with each second, rising to a point that they both knew would be irresistible.

Finally, they both looked away simultaneously.

Katt walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her without a word. She couldn't believe what had almost happened.

She didn't come out until the next morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Katt?" asked Fox, bringing her out of her day dream. She turned to the vulpine, knowing that she was right.

"I know where Falco is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter will be the last one guys.

Please review! I'd really like to reach 50 reviews before the end of this story.


	15. Chapter 15: Salvation

Last chapter guys D: Thank you to everyone who read this story. It was my first Starfox fic and you all made it even more special to me :)

Heads up, I'm putting some song lyrics in this chapter. Just in one part, because it fits so well. Sorry if you don't like that kind of thing. You can skip it if you want, there isn't any text between lyrics or anything. Also, I'll put some info on my next story at the end of this chapter :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Starfox.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Falco lay on the bed silently, staring up at the ceiling. He clenched the old sheets in his hands, squeezing them so tight that his hands hurt. He regretted leaving Katt. He regretted letting those things happen to her when he'd promised to protect her. But for some reason, he couldn't regret loving her.

_I just fucked everything up, _he thought bitterly. _She's better off without me._

Sunlight was filtering in through the dusty window. This place felt sacred to him. This cabin was where he and Katt had spent a good day. And then they almost...

_Just another thing I regret._

He'd come here hoping for peace, but it was just hurting him more. Tomorrow, he would head for another place. Staying here would only break him.

Falco continued to lay on the bed. Hours passed. He just thought about her, and only her. Each memory adding to his pain.

_I can usually drink you right off of my mind  
But I miss you tonight  
I can normally push you right out of my heart  
But I'm too tired to fight_

_Yeah the whole thing begins_  
_And I let you sink into my veins_  
_And I feel the pain like it's new_  
_Everything that we were,_  
_Everything that you said,_  
_Everything that I did and that I couldn't do_  
_Plays through tonight_

_Tonight your memory burns like a fire_  
_With every one it grows higher and higher_  
_And I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love_  
_I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back_  
_Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming_  
_Come wake me up_

_Turn the TV up loud just to drown out your voice, but I can't forget_  
_Now I'm all out of ideas and baby I'm down to my last cigarette_  
_Yeah, you're probably asleep deep inside of your dreams while I'm sitting here crying and trying to see_  
_Yeah, wherever you are baby now I am sure you moved on and aren't thinking twice about me_  
_And you tonight_

_Tonight your memory burns like a fire_  
_With every one it grows higher and higher_  
_I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love_  
_I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back_  
_Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming_

_I know that you're movin' on_  
_I know I should give you up_  
_But I keep hopin' that you'll trip and fall back in love_  
_Time's not healin' anything_  
_Baby, this pain is worse than it ever was_  
_I know that you can't hear me, but baby I need you to save me tonight_

_Tonight your memory burns like a fire_  
_With every one it grows higher and higher_  
_I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love_  
_I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back_  
_Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming_  
_Come wake me up_  
_Oh, I'm dreaming_  
_Come wake me up_  
_Oh, I'm dreaming_

_Come wake me up_

"Falco."

His head snapped up at the sound of the voice, even though it was barely audible.

_Katt._

He hadn't even heard her come in. He'd been so lost in her memory. Engrossed in her. And now she was standing before him.

He stared at her in shock for what seemed like forever, praying that she wasn't a ghost. Praying that she wouldn't just fade away at any moment. Finally, he spoke.

"How'd you know I would be here?" he asked lowly.

"Because I know that this place is as special to you as it is to me."

He wasn't expecting to hear that, but it probably didn't mean anything.

"Why did you leave, Falco?"

It was now or never. This would be his last chance. He knew that if he danced around those words this time, that it would be the last time he ever saw Katt again. If he let her get away... he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"Because I love you."

Katt sucked in her breath. Even though she hadn't always known it, she'd been waiting years and years to hear him say that. She'd never thought that he would.

"I know that you probably don't feel the same way, and I understand that. I'll leave. You won't have to deal with it. It's not..."

Katt held a finger to his lips. A stray tear ran down her face as she listened to him apologize for loving her. He was in so much pain for no reason.

"Shhh. Falco. It's okay. I love you to," she whispered.

"What?" he asked in awe.

"Ever since I first saw you... and when you rescued me, I knew that I still felt that way even after all the years that we spent apart."

Falco became overwhelmed with emotion. He was no longer afraid of love. Maybe he never had been. It was rejection and heartbreak that he had feared. He thought this whole time that he was being strong, but he had been hiding in fear for all these years.

He reached into his pocket, his hand wrapping around something small and warm. He pulled it out and Katt gasped.

It was the necklace she had been looking at that one day. The heart with the golden rose wrapping around it.

"But, how?" Katt asked.

Falco looked deep into her eyes.

"I saw you admiring it that day, and I didn't know why at the time, but I bought it for you. Katt, this necklace is beautiful, but I want you to know that no piece of jewelry will ever compare to your beauty."

He unhooked the little chain, and then he placed it around her neck. She stared up at him, feeling his breath on her as he hooked the chain behind her neck.

Falco stared at Katt. His beautiful Katt Monroe. And he kissed her. He kissed her in a hungry way, wrapping his arms around her waist. A lust and love driven craze that he couldn't control. She kissed him back in the same way, Feeling his chest with her hands before throwing her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso.

When the kiss broke, he set her down on the bed. One look in her eyes told him that they were thinking the same thing. He was surprised that she was ready so soon after all that had just happened to her, but her eyes held no trace of doubt.

They were going to do what they should have done in this cabin all those years ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, he'd never seen this coming. They'd admitted their love in that cabin last year, but marriage hadn't really been what he'd had in mind. Yet here he was, wearing a tuxedo. Katt was standing beside him wearing a white dress. She was more beautiful than the silky garment though. At least to him she was. And he knew that she always would be. Even though their love had been delayed for so many years of stubbornness, it had grown into something that was more powerful than they could imagine.

All of their friends had come. Fox, Slippy, Peppy, any remaining family members, and even the teenagers from flying class. It wasn't a large group of people, but they'd wanted a small wedding anyways.

They both wore rings on their fingers. Katt's on the hand of her broken finger, which she had decided to go ahead and amputate in the end. It hadn't been able to move after it healed, and it just got in the way. Falco always assured her that she wasn't any less beautiful.

It was funny. Katt Monroe, someone who he'd never thought he'd see again after she helped at Zoness, had ended up being the center of the rest of his life.

The two of them exited the church, only to be bombed with handfuls of rice.

At the end of the path sat Falco's motorcycle. When they reached it, they both climbed on, Falco in his suit, Katt in her flowing dress. And they drove of together, not wearing helmets, the sound of everyone cheering behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that's all folks! We did it! That's the end of the story!

The song is called 'Come Wake Me Up' by Rascal Flatts. I definitely recommend it, even if you don't like them.

I'd appreciate that if you review this final chapter, you tell me what you thought of the story as a whole. I'd like to know what was good/bad/awesome/etc.

And as promised, here is a preview of my next story, which will be up sometime soon hopefully. I have another fandom that I'm devoted to, and I have things to do there first, but I put so much more work into this story than anything I've ever written before :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fox, don't you think it's time to move on?"

"No, Falco! No matter what I do, I'm always going to love Krystal!" The vulpine said firmly. He believed his own words with all of his heart.

"If you really feel that way..."

Falco and Fox turned to Katt, who had trailed off as if she was hesitant to speak.

"What?" Fox asked, grabbing her shoulders. She stared back at him, knowing that she had to tell.

"I know something... I know where Krystal is."

"And you didn't tell me?!"

The pink feline looked down, unable to face the hurt in his eyes.

"She told me not to tell anyone. Especially you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that's all you get! :) So, it'll be a Fox and Krystal centered fic! Many of you have expressed your love of that pairing! It is the most popular pairing in Starfox after all. I hope you'll all check it out once it's up! Haven't decided on a title yet, but I'm sure you'll have no trouble finding it.

Well, good-bye for now everyone! And thank you soooooooo much!


End file.
